


an angel in the snow

by pspspsp



Category: The Grinning Man - Philips & Teitler/Grose & Morris & Philips & Teitler/Grose, The Man Who Laughs (1928)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspsp/pseuds/pspspsp
Summary: a sickly woman lies within the snow, a baby clutched tight to her chest within frozen arms; the babyʼs cries are pained — the poor infant would die soon, if not found.





	an angel in the snow

haha snow go brrrr


End file.
